Yuri
Yuri is a wandering mage that knows shadow demon slayer magic. When she was very young she was abandoned and abducted by a cult that soon sacrificed her to their demon ruler. In the afterlife, Yuri saw the demon and spoke to it asking where she was and who he was. The two had a long conversation and the demon sensed she had enough power to control this magic so she was revived with this new power. When she came to she unleashed her power on the cult and killing everyone but by doing this, word got out to the magic counsil and she became a threat and called "Zeref's Favorite Demon" by the counsil. She fled from Fiore to Genosha and lived out in the woods. People were soon afraid to go in the woods because no one ever returns when they go into the woods, legend has it the last thing they hear is a women's laughter and then they are swallowed up by shadows, never to be seen again. Appearance Yuri is a tall women consisting of 6 feet. She has red hair and wears a red, white, and black dress. Her red hair goes down to her legs and her skin is a bit pale looking. She has green eyes and a slim body. Personality She is self reliant and doesn't necessarily like people. She shows affection towards Kat and Alex and takes them in as students to train. She doesn't show any emotions but when she does she can either make you be afraid or make you happy. History Her parents abandoned her when she was little. She eventually got abducted by a cult and sacrificed to a shadow demon. She had no recollection of her memories when she returned back to life, all she felt was the pain of her parents and hatred she felt towards the cult for killing her then she unleashed her powers killing all the member and taking their book away from them. This act went to the counsil and they tried chasing her since she is called a "threat to the world". She has fled from fiore and sound up I'm Genosha where she lives her life in solitude. Magic & Abilities Yuri is a shadow demon slayer. She is completely immune to shadow magic and can eat shadows. She has immense power and has great speed. Her power is said to be on Wizard Saints level so that's why the counsil wants her exterminated. Spells: *'Shadow Demon Shout: '''It is a basic move of demon slayers. It is like a dragon slayer's roar. She takes a deep breath and unleashes a shadow projectile from her mouth. *'Shadow Demon Claw: 'It is a basic move of demon slayers. It a projectle that shoots 3 slashes out of her hands *'Shadow Demon Void: 'This spell allows Yuri to suck things into a void that can teleport the target into an unknown location or swallow them into nothing. *'Shadow Demon Kick: 'This spell shrouds Yuri's foot in shadows and enhances the power of her kick. *'Shadow Demon Punch: 'This spell shrouds Yuri's hand and enhances the power of her punches. *'Shadow Demon Fury: 'This sleep create and orb in Yuri's hand and is shot outin a beam of laser's *'Shadow Demon's Finger Canons: '''This spell shoots projectiles out of Yuri's fingers and can be used in rapid fire. '''Shadow Demon Force: '''This allows Yuri to transform into a demon. She gains a speed and strength boosta lll of her magic is increased to the max. This form is acquired by second origin.